


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by twenty_one_jalex



Series: Mini Fic (tumblr prompts) [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

William snuggled into the couch and yawned, blinking at the screen. Gabe and him were sitting on his couch binge-watching Gossip Girl out of all things. At first it had been a joking suggestion by himself, but they were well into season two.

“Do you think you can stay up long enough for another episode?” Gabe teased, poking his cheek. 

“Shut up,” William mumbled and stifled a yawn, his eyes watering. “Just start the next episode, I wanna know what happens with Blair.”

He smiled at him warmly and leaned forward to select the next episode as William tried to grab the blanket from the ground without getting up. Gabe quirked an eyebrow at the sight; Will leaning over while simultaneously bracing himself as to not fall off the couch, grabby hands and all. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Gabe giggled and picked up the blanket for him. But when William reached out for it, Gabe draped the blanket over him instead and tucked the corners under his legs. William gave him a lopsided smile and mumbled a thanks before turning his attention to the show.

By the time the episode finished, William had slowly shifted so that he was curled into a ball and pressed into his side. “Will,” he whispered, but received no response.

Gabe didn’t dare move in case he accidentally woke him up, but slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of his friend’s sleeping form and smiled. After a few minutes of silence, Gabe hummed and watched for a reaction in his face. William didn’t move at all, his breathing remaining even. 

He pursed his lips and let out a shaky, soft laugh after thinking for a minute. “It’s dumb but this feels safe; you close to me,” he stated, glancing at his face to check that he hadn’t woken up. “Honestly I wish we could stay like this forever,” he continued, “But I’m too scared to tell you. I don’t ever want to lose you, so I’ll keep you as a friend if that’s what it takes.”

William shifted slightly and Gabe’s heart almost stopped, thinking he’d woken him up. He held his breath for a couple moments, only exhaling when William’s breathing became a bit heavier like he was asleep.

Gabe decided not to talk anymore for fear of waking him again, and instead settled for whispering, “I love you,” kissing his forehead, and shutting his eyes.

When William cracked open an eye to see Gabe drifting off, he smiled to himself and let sleep overtake him


End file.
